Someone Like You
by JoelyWolf
Summary: Silver the Hedgehog finds himself falling for Amy Rose, the girl he rescued from being murdered by Mephiles. The twist? Amy's been in a coma for the past four years.
1. Chapter 1

_This girl needs to live…she's been in a coma for four years…she needs to stay alive…she needs to awake…it will be my fault if she dies. Her life rests in my hands…I would be blamed for her death…_

Voices were swirling around the white room, bringing me out of my trance.

"You need to go home and get some rest; it's been _four_ years. And for the past four years, you've been staying here in this hospital with her, hoping she'd come out of it."

"Please…Sonic," I stumbled over the blue hedgehog's name, "…wasn't she one of your closest, dearest friends? How can you say such things? She may come out of it-"

"-come out of it? I've waited for four years, Silver…FOUR years…four years…" The cobalt hero took a seat beside me, resting his head in his hands, "Four long, agonizing, grueling years…waiting for her to wake, hoping that she would be fine, wishing that she'd be A-okay." A single tear trickled down the side of his peach colored muzzle, "It's been way too long for me. Yes, she was a dear friend…but I'm tired of waiting for something that's not going to happen. You should just give up; you did all that you could for her."

My blood began to boil, "How dare you say that about her! The girl…b-before she…" I shook my head, "…s-she kept telling me how you were her savior…she _worshipped_ the ground you walk on, she was always there for you…and yet you aren't willing to wait for her. And from what she told me about you, you are _never_ one to give up! So, why now?"

"_You_ need to go back to your own time! Mephiles is destroyed now, along with Iblis, remember? Why do you care about her?" Sonic shot back, body becoming tense. "I'm giving up because no matter _what_ the doctors say, I know the truth! That they'll eventually pull the plug on her! And there's nothing, absolutely NOTHING that I can do to change that!" His green eyes opened and as I saw my own reflection in them, I also saw sadness, pain and hopelessness.

This was impossible! The girl said that no matter what, Sonic would never give up hope for anything! And yet it was easy to see the despair showing in their emerald depths.

"You know what? You…can go ahead and leave. I'll stay here with her." I murmured quietly, ears drooping.

"Silver…"

"Please, go." I turned away, and as I was turning, I noticed a golden ring hanging on Sonic's finger.

The blue hedgehog stood to his feet, gave a curt nod, eyes shining with unshed tears. He blinked once, making the wetness vanish from sight, "I gave up…because I knew I couldn't save her." Then, he was gone, leaving a small trail of dust behind.

My golden gaze shifted back to the beautiful creature lying in the bed before me. Her soft, pink fur made my heart melt. Her eyes were closed…her chest was slowly but surely, rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Her own peach muzzle was pale in comparison with mine…she already looked as if she were dead.

Thank goodness she wasn't.

_Miss Amy Rose…please, don't die. You must show Sonic that he was wrong! That you will be better! I know it's been a while, but I haven't given up on you; I promise to continue to watch over you…_

One of her fingers started to twitch.

"…m-miss Amy?" I whispered, watching her with awe filled eyes. I sat on the edge of my seat in anticipation and anxiety; this could be it!

Gradually, her eyelids lifted, revealing a pair of forest green orbs. She stared at me through half-lidded eyes, a confused, puzzled look crossing her face. Her eyes then widened slightly, as her head turned from left to right, then focused her gaze back to me.

"…w-what happened to me?" Her voice was filled with fear. The pink female looked down at herself, and her eyes flew shut, as she said nothing else for quite a few moments. She then sucked in a deep breath, "Was Sonic…here?"

The truth came out; all of it, every single last detail. I explained how Mephiles was released, and how I needed to come here to this time, to stop him from destroying the planet. How Sonic and his other friends helped, and how my best friend Blaze helped out, as well. I told her that she tried to intervene, when Mephiles attacked her brutally. I managed to get her away from him while Sonic, Blaze and the others battled him. I spoke of how she drifted into a coma on the way to this hospital…and I revealed to her what Sonic had recently said to me. The last thing I mentioned, was how long she had been in a coma.

After I finished, I placed one hand on the edge of the bed, head lowered.

"…so, that's it. Sonic…gave up on me?" The shock in her tone made me glance up. "Was…there anything else he told you?"

"No." I admitted with a small shrug of the shoulders. "But…there was another thing I need to say to you, miss Rose…"

She eyed me carefully, and I noticed she was trying her best not to display any emotion. "Yes?"

"A ring." I lightly patted the edge of the bed and stared at the far corner of the room, "A ring was on Sonic's hand. On his finger. I'm afraid to say that it was an engagement ring, miss Rose."

Her poker face shattered, and her mouth dropped open; she wanted to speak, but nothing came out. A wailing cry escaped her pallid lips as tears flooded down from her eyes. She looked broken; even more so than when I first brought her here. Her vulnerability and agony was clearly shown, and my heart couldn't take it.

She truly did love her personal hero; her idol…her role model. He gave up on her and asked for someone's hand in marriage. He wanted to move on.

But miss Rose…she just woke to find that he is willing to go on with his life…without her. I wish I knew what she was going through, but sadly, I don't. Oh, how I want to comfort her…how I wish to stroke her long quills, and tell her everything is going to turn out okay.

_She was so fragile…but what more could I do?_


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, miss Rose was emitted from the hospital. We headed down the streets of the city, side by side. Her head was lowered in sadness…so much sadness. It was making my own heart ache.

"Miss Rose?"

"I told you, Silver…call me Amy, please." She bit her lip as her eyes lifted and turned to meet mine. "Is there something you want to ask me?" Her gaze was grief stricken, but she smiled, none the less.

Rubbing my arm, I nodded, "Yes. I wanted to know if you will be okay…"

"Time heals all wounds, I suppose." Was her reply.

We walked in silence for a couple of brief moments. Her hand touched my shoulder, "Silver?"

"Yes, miss-I mean, Amy?"

"Can we go…do something fun?" Her voice sounded hopeful, "I need to get my mind off of some things. Have you seen Cream at all?" Her hand stayed on my shoulder; it felt warm against my fur, and for some reason, heat was rising to my muzzle.

Cream, her rabbit friend, who visited her days earlier. What a nice, caring girl. She had brought Amy flowers, pink and yellow roses. Ironic, to say the least. The ten year old was in tears when she saw that Amy was finally awake.

"Amy, you must remember; I haven't left your side…in four years. I never left the hospital…I stayed in your room, so that you wouldn't be lonely." I answered in confusion. Surely she didn't forget about her and her friend's little reunion?

"Never mind, that's not what I meant to say." Amy's muzzle was starting to tinge red, "I have an idea of what we can do…if the place is still open."

"And what would that be?"

"Karaoke."

"Kara…what-y?" _Karaoke? What kind of activity could that possibly be?_

Amy giggled, watching my expression, "It's karaoke! Where there's song lyrics up on a screen, and someone gets to sing it on stage, in front of a crowd. It's so entertaining!"

I smiled, "O-okay, I guess we could…"

"_Amy?_  
>A startled voice made us both turn around. Sonic stood there, green eyes wide in alarm and astonishment. "Amy…t-this cannot be happening! Days ago, you were lying there, at the hospital…the doctors said it'd be a miracle for you to come out of that coma!"<p>

Amy wasn't staring at Sonic; she was entirely focused on the female standing at his side. She had never met my best friend before, but I have told her about her, back at the hospital. Both of us were surprised to see Blaze holding onto the blue hedgehog's hand.

The feline looked to me, "Silver, finally out of that hospital, I see." She glanced to Amy, but didn't say a word.

"You're…marrying _her?_" I stepped forward, shaking my head, "Sonic, how long have you and Blaze actually known each other?"

"Oh, about four years." Sonic snapped, eyes narrowing. He wrapped an arm around her, "Why does it matter to you?"

This was definitely not the Mobian hero I knew when Mephiles was released. He's changed…

Amy's hand dropped back down at her side, "Sonic…"

"Amy…we never really _were_ a couple, you and I. And…oh, just…forget it. Never mind." Sonic waved a hand away, and walked around us with Blaze.

Blaze stopped, and looked over her shoulder. Her amber eyes rested on me, then onto Amy. "Did you guys want to karaoke at Leo's?"

"Leo's is still open, then?" Amy asked quietly.

"Of course! Sonic and I were on our way there. Wanna join us?" Blaze watched me intently, and I mentally thanked her. She changed a bit over the years as well, I guess, growing more open to others, and becoming more talkative. Not really a bad thing.

This might be a horrible idea, though. Sonic and Amy cooped up in the same place…

"Sure!" Amy smiled again, taking hold of my hand. "Silver and I would love to! Right, Silver?"

Biting my lip, I nodded once. "S-sure, I…guess."

Sonic huffed impatiently, tapping his foot against the ground. "All right, now that _that's_ settled…can we go, now? We might wanna get there early so that none of the good seats are taken!"

"Calm down, Sonic." Blaze muttered, "We'll get there in plenty of time."  
>Sonic looked to Amy again, scanning her up and down. I could tell he was trying to make sense of the situation.<p>

Amy squeezed my hand, and my ears flattened against my head.

_I just know…this isn't going to end well._


	3. Chapter 3

"Geez, there's a big crowd." Sonic muttered, glancing around the karaoke bar with slight amusement. We eventually made it near the front of the stage, and sat down at an empty table. My gaze drifted to Amy, who looked uneasy.

"Good thing we made it when we did, then." Blaze announced, then glanced toward me, "Silver, do you want to sing first?"

"M-me? Oh, no. I cannot sing! It sounds like two sick cats fighting with each other, getting eaten by dingoes, and then being run over by a bus. You do _not_ wish to hear me sing."

A giggle left Amy's lips, "That does sound pretty awful." She admitted with a tiny shrug, "But karaoke isn't about who has the best voice; it's about going up there and having a blast."

My eyes widened at the word. "_Blast?_"

"In other words…_fun._" Sonic replied, crossing his arms on the table. "I'd get up there and sing first, but…it appears that Amy really wants to hear _you_ sing, pal." He gave me a wink.

"B-but I-"

"Awwwww, come on, Silver!" Blaze smiled warmly, "I've heard you sing before; you only think you sound horrible…but in reality, you're very good."

"Yes, please?" Amy patted my arm in encouragement, "I'd love to hear you sing!" Her eyes widened just a bit, "Silver, for me?"

_For you, miss Rose, I'd go to the ends of the earth._

"I…but I…don't _know_ any songs from this planet. All their musical artists, I'm not too familiar with-"

"Oh, don't you worry about that." Sonic announced, standing to his feet, "I'll go tell the DJ which song you should sing. I know the perfect one. But…it's a duet." His gaze shifted to Amy, "He'll need a singing partner."

"I'm sure…Blaze would love to sing with him…" Amy noted quietly.

"Afraid not." Blaze shook her head, "MY singing voice is horrid. Just ask Sonic; he heard me before."

"Yeah; and I do NOT want to hear it again." Sonic chuckled, before running off. Moments later, he came back and took his seat, "Now, go on up there, you two. The DJ will state the song you're singing."  
>I looked to Amy, wondering if she truly wanted to sing with me on stage. She caught my eye and nodded, giving a smile, before standing up and heading for the stage. "Well, Silver? Let's go."<p>

As soon as the music started playing, relief flooded through me. Because of my long stay at the hospital with miss Rose, I'd often need something for entertainment. Sonic let me borrow his CD player, along with one of his CD's. The band was one that was barely recognized by others. Placing a hand up to the microphone, I read the lyrics located onto the screen, and began to sing.

"_ Left everything behind me,  
>Searching for the strength I thought I had inside me,<br>Left you behind so lonely,  
>Praying for the day that you would somehow find me…<em>

_I was young…_"

Amy held her microphone close as she came in, "_You were wrong…"_

"_But I tried…._"

"_ I was trying to give that I had lost through all I see…"_

"_Hear me now. All I can say is that I am not afraid of the world that I am trying to push you in. I fight it everyday…but I am to blame. I am not innocent. I am not afraid…_"

Amy closed her eyes and continued, her voice filled with raw, powerful emotion, _"I lost all the things inside me.  
>Still have found myself with all the will to free me from you,<br>I'm asleep,  
>I'm happy…<br>Want to know so much for you to someday see me…  
>Tell me how…"<em>

_"I want to…"_

_"Sing it loud…"_

_"I need you to be the one who catches all my dreams…hear me now. All I can say…is that I am not afraid of the world that I am trying to push you in. I fight it everyday…but I am to blame. I am not innocent, I am not afraid…anymore. I am not afraid anymore…" _

The music ended soon after, and the screen went blank.

My amber gaze flew toward miss Rose. Crystalline tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked so frail and broken down. So distraught…

Clapping brought us out of our trance, and the two of us exited from the stage. "Miss Amy?"

"Yes, Silver?" Amy sniffled slightly, locking her eyes with mine. So much vulnerability showing in her emerald depths...she looked very susceptible, just like before, back in the hospital, when I told her about Sonic and the ring.

My heart skipped a beat, "I don't…wish to see you cry. It's heart wrenching to watch. So much sadness fills me when I see you like this." Tenderly, I gripped hold of her hand, "Please, miss Amy…I'll do anything to make all the grief and anguish vanish from your life completely. Someone like you doesn't deserve to be so woeful and upset."

"You don't know me that well, Silver. Sure, you watched over me when I was in a coma, but in those four years, you never knew me."

"Oh, but that is where you're wrong, miss Amy." I stated, "…Sonic…told me all about you. All there is to know. How you always used to chase him around like a psychotic fangirl, how you seemed to lose your temper at the silliest things-"

"-I do _not_ lose my temper over the silliest things!" Amy argued, body rigid. "Okay, maybe I did sometimes."

"Guys? We didn't know how late it was. Blaze and I should be getting back." Sonic called from the table. He and Blaze stood up, and headed for us. He extended his hand, and I shook it, "See ya later, Silver." When he looked at Amy, something flashed in his eyes. Regret? Repentance? Remorse?

"Bye, Ames." I noticed Amy flinch at the nickname, but other than that, she made no other movements.

Blaze wrapped her arms around both of us, embracing us in a hug. "You two will come to the wedding, right?"

"When is it?" I asked.

"Two weeks." Blaze released us and walked after Sonic, "We'll find you and tell you the time and place, okay?" She called over her shoulder.

Amy only nodded as they left the karaoke bar.

_Should I…? Oh no, she wouldn't like that, now would she? Maybe if I-no, I couldn't possibly. She might think I'm trying to feel her up or something, but…_ Carefully, my arm wove around her shoulder, drawing her close to me. "There, there, miss Amy…I promise you, no matter what…I'll make you happy again."

"W-why…" Amy sighed, then took in a deep, trembling breath. She leaned against me, letting me hold her. "…why…are you doing this for me? Being so nice to me? Why do you want…to help?"

_Because I can tell that you're a wonderful person. You're beautiful, inside and out. Because…I think that I might love you…_

"Honestly, I don't know. I just…want, no…I NEED to help you…if I do, then I'll be happy."

"You're such a good hearted person, Silver." Amy smiled, resting her head against my chest, "You know that, don't you? I'm glad…I have someone I can put my faith in. Thank you, for not giving up on me."


End file.
